


Jeremy Remembers

by lazermonkey



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazermonkey/pseuds/lazermonkey
Summary: A little AU where Jeremy remembers different moments he shared with Simon.*This fic was taken from my Tumblr. I didn't have an AO3 account the time I wrote this, so I decided to post it here!*





	Jeremy Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is generally the same as the one posted on my tumblr, I just edited it, since I re-read it and found a couple confusing points.

Jeremy remembers the first time _he_ came into the coffee shop. He was waiting in line, on his phone, and Jeremy almost dropped the metal cup in his hand. He was GORGEOUS. Not like a movie star or a model, but there was something about him that made Jeremy’s heart stop.

Jeremy remembers almost messing up the current customer’s order, about to pump in espresso rather than an extra pump of chocolate. He corrected himself - actually, the customer corrected him - before he ruined the entire order.

He wiped his sweaty hands on his apron then went to grab the next cup. Before he started making the drink, he quietly spoke to the barista at the cash register, Lillette. “Do you mind if I take the next customer?”

Lillette eyed him funny before looking at who was up next. Her quizzical look turned into a smug one, but she allowed him to take her place. Jeremy thanked her softly before handing her the cup and jumping to the register. Jeremy swallowed thickly before speaking. “Hi, welcome to The Coffee Club, what can I get you today?”

He prided himself in not slipping up on his words as the cute customer stared up at the board behind him. “Medium caramel latte, please. For here,” the customer replied.

Jeremy grabbed a ceramic mug that contained a small chalkboard sticker on the front and a piece of chalk, “name, please?”

“Simon.” The customer - Simon - gave him a gentle smile and Jeremy felt like he was going to melt.

Jeremy wrote down his name as neatly as he could before nodding to Lillette, signaling that she could take over again. Jeremy made his drink, making sure to put in the correct amount of every ingredient and even adding a little leaf to the top, like he had practiced behind the counter when business was slow. It was the best leaf design he had made and beamed at his work before handing it to Simon.

“Have a good day,” Jeremy gave him his warmest smile, which Simon returned with a ‘thanks.’

Jeremy remembers that Simon was there until closing, in order to give Lillette a ride.

 

 

Jeremy remembers the first time that Simon came in with someone. It was in the second week he started coming in as a regular. Up to that point, he had come into the coffee shop by himself, doing work until Lillette’s shift was over, then driving her home. So when Simon came in with _her_ , Jeremy was surprised.

Her name was Annabelle and she ordered a white chocolate mocha.

She made Simon smile a lot and distracted him from his work.

Jeremy was more hurt than he should’ve been, he knew that. It’s not like he really knew Simon, or interacted with him outside of “your usual?” and Simon’s response of “yeah, thanks!” But he liked the routine of it all. It was comforting knowing that as soon as Simon walked through the door, he could start making a caramel latte, and give him a little foam art. Simon’s eyes would light up, he would give another thanks, and go to his couch in the corner of the shop and do work.

Jeremy would peer over every once in awhile and admire the look of concentration on the other boy’s face until one of his co-workers shoved a cup in his hands and reminded him that he had a job to do.

Jeremy remembers watching her kiss him on the lips.

 

 

Jeremy remembers when Simon didn’t come in for many weeks after that day.

Every time the bell at the door jingled, Jeremy’s head would snap up and every fiber in his being hoped it was Simon. But it never was. Even Lillette didn’t know why Simon stopped coming in; she claims it was because Annabelle didn’t like it there, so he just stopped going altogether.

Jeremy remembers when there was a large group of people that came in at 10:30 at night. Lillette wasn’t there; she had musical rehearsal. He remembers his breath catching as he saw that brunette boy for the first time in over two months, with a familiar redhead linked at his arm.

The day hadn’t been the busiest. In fact, the troupe was the most business they had all day. The exhausted baristas ran around as they filled the incoming orders, and Jeremy chanced a smile at Simon.

But Simon’s smile didn’t reach his eyes. He looked away quickly as if he was afraid that the rest of his friends would notice.

Lillette gave Jeremy an over-the-counter hug and a sad smile, indicating she saw what occurred. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

Jeremy shrugged.

No one came in after the troupe, causing the staff to mope around looking for small tasks. Jeremy couldn’t help but watch the large group of theatre kids as they laughed and sang and enjoyed themselves.

Jeremy remembers Simon looking over at him more than once. He remembers the empty look on his face and the hollow sound in his laughter.

 

 

Jeremy remembers when he came in after two more weeks of silence. Jeremy remembers the redness and the puffiness of his eyes. Jeremy remembers the croak in his voice as he recited his order.

Jeremy didn’t know how to react. So he just spat out the first thing he could think of, “Lillette’s not working today.”

Simon nodded, avoiding Jeremy’s eyes completely. “I know.”

Jeremy sighed before making his drink and handing it to the boy gingerly. Simon didn’t work. He didn’t read. He just sat in the corner of the shop and watched as the rain hit the window from the outside.

When it was time to close, Jeremy told his co-workers that he would finish locking up. He went over the dejected boy and sat in the chair across from him. “Simon?”

Simon’s gaze snapped over to the golden-haired boy and looked around suddenly, as if he forgot where he was. “Oh, are you guys closed? I’m so sorry,” Simon started to stand but Jeremy gestured him back down.

“It’s okay, I’m locking up anyway. Do you want another drink?”

Simon’s eyes finally met him for the first time that night and the depth of sadness that filled them made Jeremy want to cry. What could possibly have hurt him so badly?

Jeremy remembers the tingling sensation that ran through his hand as Simon handed back the cup.

He came back with a re-filled drink for Simon and a beverage for himself, taking a small sip as he sat back on the chair. He wanted to know what was wrong, but he was afraid that was too much - too personal. He didn’t know where he stood with the brunette in front of him and that scared him.

“She hates me now.”

Simon’s voice filled the deafening silence and almost caused Jeremy to jump in surprise.

“Who?”

“Annabelle. That girl who I came in with a few weeks ago? She’s my - WAS my girlfriend.” Simon took a drink of the latte.

“Why does she hate you?”

Silence followed. Jeremy thought he asked the wrong thing, maybe he was being too nosy? His mind was going a million miles a second, he wishes he could’ve taken back the question now but -

“I told her that I’m pretty sure I’m bi. Maybe even gay, but I don’t know.”

Oh.

Simon continued, “I told her that I was having feelings for someone - a boy - and that I think that I’m bi. She said I was just being crazy and that maybe I should just take some time away from that person. Since I see them every day. Or, I did, for awhile.”

Jeremy didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded as an indication for Simon to continue.

“Then I saw him again, and well, I think my crush ended up being more than a crush. I - I don’t know. I don’t even know him that well! This is all so insane. So I told her, that my feelings for him still lingered, and…”

“She got mad?” Jeremy finally responded.

Simon nodded, “she screamed. Said that I was just using her as a beard. That I never really liked her. I tried to get her to understand. I did! I still do, have feelings for her. But… she didn’t believe me.”

Jeremy just tapped his fingers against his ceramic mug and hummed. A tear slipped down Simon’s face and Jeremy had to use every muscle in his body to keep from leaning forward and wiping it away for him. Simon pulled up the sleeve of his sweater so that it covered his hand and quickly wiped away the falling tear.

“I’m such a mess,” Simon chuckled, but it was empty.

“No, you’re not. This is just really complicated. I’m sorry she didn’t take it well.”

Simon shrugged and looked back out the window. More silence passed as the two just listened to the patter of rain outside. Jeremy’s cup was empty before Simon spoke again. “You know, I never did get your name.”

Jeremy remembers the warm smile that Simon gave him. The first sincere smile since he came in with Annabelle. It warmed his heart and butterflies formed in his stomach.

“I’m Jeremy, nice to meet you.”

 

 

Jeremy remembers the long talks that followed, every night after closing. Every detail that Simon revealed to him; every word, every gesture, every movement his lips made. The laughter that echoed the shop, about the jokes his sister would make or the fun he would have with his troupe. The sobs that rippled through his chest as he talked about his parents and how ashamed of himself he was.

 

 

Jeremy remembers the look in Simon’s eyes when he confessed.

 

 

Jeremy remembers the feeling of soft lips against his. He remembers how dizzy he felt as lips moved with his and fingers curled into his hair. He remembers how much he loved the feeling as he gripped Simon’s waist and pulled him closer, until there was no space between them. He remembers hot breaths, soft noises, and being pushed against the counter. All the kisses that followed and the intimate moments they shared.

Now, Jeremy smiles as he walks down the street, hand-in-hand with the boy he fell in love with. And that boy smiles back, confidently, kissing his boyfriend’s hand. Jeremy remembers how they got here, but it doesn’t matter anymore, as he has his whole world in front of him, in this moment.


End file.
